


My Valentine

by sazyanaita



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Actually I'm Not Sorry, Angst, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/pseuds/sazyanaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buatkan aku coklat, Reishi.”</p>
<p>“Kenapa aku harus membuatkanmu coklat?”</p>
<p>“Karena besok hari Valentine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> On repeat :
> 
> My Funny Valentine - Chet Baker  
> My Valentine - Paul McCartney
> 
> Karena move-on adalah perkara sulit. Nuff said.

**Disclaimer : Project [K] (c) GoRa & GoHands**

* * *

 

_My funny valentine_

_Sweet comic valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart_

 

* * *

 

Munakata Reishi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Setelah mendapati Awashima berkali-kali masuk ke dalam ruangannya hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang cepat dengan dalih patroli.

 

Itulah alasan mengapa saat ini ia berdiri diam di pusat kota yang ramai, sendirian.

 

Ia menghela napas lagi ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh hidungnya. Butir salju putih mulai turun, berusaha menutupi setiap jengkal bumi dengan dinginnya. Reishi melanjutkan perjalanannya menyisiri pertokoan, mencari orang-orang yang kira-kira ingin membuat keributan, ketika inderanya mencium wangi manis yang memabukkan.

  

_Ah, sudah waktunya._

 

Sepanjang koridor dipenuhi oleh selebaran berwarna merah muda dan wangi manis menyengat. Gadis-gadis muda berkelompok berkerumun memenuhi toko apapun yang kira-kira menjual coklat atau bahan baku untuk membuatnya. Reishi tersenyum tipis. Pikirannya melayang pada terakhir kali ia terpaksa membuat makanan pencuci mulut itu untuk seorang pemuda berwajah sangar dengan surai merah membara.

 

* * *

 

_“Munakata.”_

_Reishi mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari kertas-kertas yang tersebar di atas meja. “Apa, Suoh?”_

_“Buatkan aku coklat.”_

_Jawaban yang tidak diduga-duga membuat Reishi menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto Suoh sedang menonton TV di atas sofa di ruang tamu apartemennya tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun._

_“Apa?”_

_Mikoto mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Reishi. Reishi tidak pernah bisa tidak mengutuk siapapun yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan setiap melihat langsung kedua manik_ amber _tersebut._

_“Buatkan aku coklat, Reishi.”_

_Kombinasi yang mematikan. Memanggil nama kecilnya dan senyum tipis—yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan ia anggap manis._

_“Kenapa aku harus membuatkanmu coklat?”_

_Mikoto tersenyum semakin lebar, membuat Reishi setengah mati mempertahankan wajah datarnya._

_“Karena besok hari Valentine.”_

* * *

_And I will love him for life_

_And I will never let a day go by without remembering the reason why_

* * *

 

Reishi merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang manusia melankolis yang terjebak di masa lalu, meski seluruh anggota Scepter 4 melihat kebalikannya. Kejadian sekian tahun lalu, ketika ia harus mencabut nyawa teman, sahabat, rekan, lawan yang seimbang, _pasangannya_ —menurut Reishi adalah cerita lama. Mimpi buruknya, segala hal yang membuatnya mengingat masa-masa tersebut, menurut Reishi adalah hal yang wajar.

 

Tidak ada yang wajar dari menangisi kepergian orang yang sudah tiada sejak lima tahun lalu.

 

Atau, begitu kata Awashima dan Saruhiko. Kalimat yang tentu saja tidak digubris olehnya.

 

Kalimat yang tidak dimaknai olehnya, sehingga kini ia berkutat dengan coklat dan gula dan bahan-bahan lainnya, untuk membuat sesuatu untuk seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak ada.

 

Untuk seseorang, yang ia cabut nyawanya.

 

“Selamat hari Valentine, Mikoto.”


End file.
